


Кукла

by Kagami, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Девушка ищет и находит работу.
Kudos: 2





	Кукла

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: The Witness (Свидетель).  
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Уродский город...

Царство неоновых мигающих реклам, небоскребов и жужжащих кондиционеров.

Все убогие улицы здесь похожи друг на друга, как братья-близнецы: дома одинаковые, только номерами да похабными надписями отличаются. Хотя нет, надписи везде тоже одинаковые. 

Запах из каждой подворотни — аж воротит…

Она шла, кутаясь в короткую курточку и цокая каблуками-столбиками, сжимая в ладони помятый лист бумаги, выдранный впопыхах из какой-то заплесневелой записной книжки. А на листе — криво нацарапанный адрес и имя “Владимир”.

Где-то у нее за спиной, среди безликих многоэтажек, грохотало метро и сигналили в пробках машины. Она удалялась от них все дальше и дальше. Такая якобы знающая себе цену и делающая вид, что ничего не боится.

Но резкий звук упавшего мусорного бачка и дикий мяв облезлого черного кота все же поймали ее врасплох. Она шарахнулась в одну сторону, кот — в другую.

— Блядь, — не удержалась она и сильнее вцепилась в ручку безразмерной наплечной сумки. — Чуть не навернулась, падла, — зло бросила вслед улепетывавшему задрав хвост комку шерсти.

В сумке — все ее прошлое.

В двадцатисантиметровых каблуках — все ее настоящее.

В адресе на мятом клочке бумаги — все ее будущее.

“Этот город сожрет тебя с потрохами, цыпочка”, — прочла она яркое граффити на стене нужного дома.

“Пошел ты”, — прошептала, сверилась с адресом и вошла в темный подъезд.

Третий этаж, шесть загаженных людьми и временем лестничных пролетов: длинные коридоры, кривые надписи и рисунки на стенах, использованные шприцы и презервативы по углам, мушиные трупики в паутине под потолком.

Нужная квартира была крайней.

Остановившись перед ничем неприметной дверью, она быстро достала пудреницу, глянула на себя, поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь и велела своему отражению успокоиться.

Звонок не работал, пришлось стучать. Открыли ей далеко не сразу. Она уже было решила, что ошиблась, когда с той стороны загремели ключами и дверь отъехала в сторону, погружая ее в громкую синтетическую, как и все вокруг, музыку.

— И что это у нас здесь? — На нее смотрело нечто, затянутое в черное и раскрашенное, как хэллоуинский клоун. Высокий голос ударил по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя попятиться.

— Мне нужен Владимир, — промямлила она, пытаясь не слишком откровенно пялиться на тонкие, явно мужские ноги в сетчатых колготках и алых сапогах на гигантских платформах, на мини юбку с разрезом до бедра и...

— А кому он не нужен, хрен бродячий?! Только и знает, что ширяться, дрыхнуть и хуй свой в кого ни попадя совать. А как надо дело делать — и нет его!

— Простите, я… — ТолькАо сейчас она решилась поднять взгляд и встретилась с пустыми темными глазами под огромными накладными ресницами.

— Новенькая? — Пухлые силиконовые губы в ярко-красной помаде с непривычки поражали. — Ну, заходи, сучка, посмотрим на тебя.

Она переступила порог, и дверь за ней с легким скрипом захлопнулась, словно отрезая все пути к отступлению. Теперь перед ней был только длинный коридор — грязь, хаос, ряды комнат и похожие на тени люди в обтягивающем с ног до головы латексе. Ее провожатый усмехнулся, ухватил за руку, больно сжав ладонь, и куда-то поволок, крича на ходу:

— И нечего пялиться, шлюхи! Все вы когда-то были таким мясом: нежным, невинным. А теперь только и умеете, что по углам зажиматься. А ну, марш работать!

Здесь пахло безысходностью и смесью паршивых парфюмов, затхлостью и похотью.

— Ну, — он затащил ее в крохотную каморку, где стояли вычурный диванчик и видавшая виды тумбочка, — скажи мне, сучка, что ты умеешь?

Дверь здесь не закрывалась, музыка оглушала, а запах казался невыносимым.

— Я умею, — она все еще пыталась казаться уверенной в себе, — танцевать.

— Ты смотри. — Он плюхнулся на диванчик, забросив ногу на ногу, и сказал: — Раздевайся!

Она оглянулась, пытаясь найти место, чтобы пристроить сумку, положила ее в угол на пол, сбросила на нее короткий пиджачок и принялась спускать с плеч бретельки легкого платья.

— Быстрее! — ее подстегнул раздраженный фырк.

Она едва не упала, запутавшись в стрингах, которые зацепились за толстые каблуки туфель, но успела опереться о стену.

— Неуклюжая, — насмешливо донеслось с диванчика.

Вдохнув поглубже, она, бросив белье на сумку, повернулась, показывая себя.

Сейчас на ней были только едва светящиеся под слабым искусственным освещением татуировки.

— Говоришь, умеешь танцевать? — Ее беззастенчиво и внимательно разглядывали, наконец вынесли вердикт: — Неплохая сучка. Куколка. Если не будешь нарушать правил, сработаемся.

— А что за правила?

— Со временем узнаешь. Но главное — не опаздывать.

Он встал и прошел к выходу из комнаты.

— Танцуешь сегодня в девять. Вот и посмотрим на тебя. А пока пошла вон.

Выходя, она заметила на стене надпись: “Быть тебе свидетелем ...”, последнее слово кто-то пытался тщательно замарать — получилось не очень. Пустая, бессмысленная надпись, как и все вокруг. Она почти сразу выбросила из головы увиденное и побежала по ступеням вниз, ей еще надо было поесть и принять душ перед первым вечером работы.


End file.
